


Love and Lust

by moriartyswife



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubus, asmo's little lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: Asmo goes to the Human world to retrieve a runaway succubus, Verena. Asmo takes care of his little lamb. A story about a succubus who admires Asmo but is shy and awkward when it comes to her sexual life. She gains confidence through her relationship with Asmo, as well as learning to love herself and have self care.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love and Lust

Being in the human world did not live up to the stories told throughout Devildom. Many tales of plethora of vitality waiting for any brave enough to cross into the realm. Humans were a delicacy that few had ventured to consume.

Nothing about this lived up to the expectations.

The young succubus pressed against the rough brick wall of the darkened alleyway, scratching into her barred skin. Chilly air bringing trails of goosebumps as a shiver tingled down her body. Winter a season not present in Devildom, the icy air enough to make her eyes water.

She was dressed incredibly inappropriately for late December. Skirt short as could be, brushing a mere inch away from revealing the crimson lace panties over her ass. Cropped top covering as little skin as possible and revealing her to be without a bra.

Her nose scrunched up at the sickening stench of cigarette smoke erupting like dragon’s fire from the rotting mouth of the drunken man hovering much too close to her. It should be second nature to pick on his arousal and twisting into a sexual encounter resulting absorbing vitality.

An experience most foreign to her.

“Dressed like that, I’d say you’re asking for some adult fun. Ya gotta be, what, eighteen or nineteen?” Grimy features of a man not cleaned in days. Glazed eyes from one too many drinks. “Come on, give me a smile.”

Verena flinched as calloused fingers stroked sloppily against her cheek and his other hand settled under her skit on her ass, giving a shameless squeeze. Her powers should have taken over to release pheromones to charm him into doing as she wanted. The only thing radiating from her was fear.

The wind howled down the alley, announcing the arrival of the silhouetted figure at the entrance. A beautifully frightful sight. Wings and horns barred for the sole purpose of striking terror into the human so intoxicated that he wouldn’t remember it in the morning.

“W-What the hell?” The man stumbled over his feet in order to escape with his life.

As for the succubus, she wished to melt through the wall, mortified that she’d been caught.

“Ah, my lost little lamb.”

That voice. Her favorite one in the entire kingdom.

Violet eyes peeked up from under dark lashes for a chance to catch of glimpse of his beautiful features. “L-lord Asmodeus...” Her voice timid. She knew that she’d broken the law by coming to the human world without permission.

Asmo came to her, wings and horns disappearing as the sliver of moonlight slid over his form. Delicate fingers traced the spot on her pink tinted cheek where the human touched her, as if erasing filth from a precious treasure. “Are you hurt, Verena?”

“No, I’m alright,” She answered nearly breathless. Her nature called for her to crave affection, yet she never liked anyone’s but his, starved for it. Verena struggled in her classes, struggled to find her way through her emotions and powers.

A meeting, the highest-ranking demon among all incubus and succubus had requested to a private chat with her, the worst succubus in Devildom history. He’d been kind to her, offered words of praise and encouragement. The first she’d ever heard. No matter how hard she’d tried, no other had brought out her charm.

Verena leaned into his touch, soaking it up for as long as it would last. Violet irises lifted at last to find deep golden one gazing at her with only love and concern, no malice or anger.

“Good.” Asmo slid his finger under her jaw to her chin, tilting her face upward. His lips brushed against hers that parted all too easily as an invitation. “My poor little lamb, so deprived of vitality. Come now, we’ll collect your things and I’ll return you to Devildom where you belong.”

Devildom.

“I can’t go back.” The words bidden from her lips without her will. Lost in his golden eyes, unable to lie even a little Verena bit down on her lip. Going back would only harm the last bit of her soul.

As if he could read her most intimate thoughts, Asmo gave a gentle smile and nodded his head. “Let’s discuss this out of this cold, you’re absolutely frigid. It’s not good for your skin.” He tugged at her invisible strings of obedience like an expert puppeteer.

Returning to her apartment was blurred.

All her focus on how his fingers dug into her hip with his arm protectively around her waist.

“Now, over here.” Asmo tightened his hold to keep her close. Gracefully sitting on her couch, he easily pulled her down onto his lap facing him. He wanted to see each and every expression that would cross her face. “The human world is much too dangerous for you, my pet. Has anyone forced a contract on you? Be honest.”

Her head shook, palms firmly against his chest to maintain a distance but the feeling of his broad chest beneath his shirt made her want to touch him more. “No. Who would want to.”

The succubus underwhelming in every aspect. The picturesque creature ample in their breasts, curves defined all around, and long goddess legs, but not Verena. She was tiny, not even hitting the five-foot mark. Small in every sense of the word. Not the kind fantasized by others.

Lashes dragged against her cheeks as a haze fell over her, weak from the lack of vitality.

“You will take vitality from me tonight. I will not hear any protests.” Titling his head to capture her lips in a tender kiss, he slid a hand up to the nape of her neck, holding him to her.

“Please-”

Asmo hummed into her mouth, completely in tune to each movement her body made in response. The way her fingers desperately clung to the material of his shirt, hips gently rolling against his. No charm necessary to get her to want him, the craving evident.

Yet, part of her fought it. 

The reason unclear. Succubus were made to embrace intimacy. They needed it, like a part of them was missing without it. Vitality more necessary than food. Verena was incredibly weak.

“When was the last time you received vitality?” The question given between breathtaking kisses. She would need air to speak so Asmo moved down her jaw to her neck, tongue tracing over a sensitive spot. He relished the jerk of her body and the sweet moan she failed to cover up.

Verena could hardly catch her breath. Every brush of his fingers against her back sent a shiver up her spine. Never had anyone made her feel so intensely. Her gaze fell away the second his rose to hers.

Something in her avoidance did not sit well with him. “Tell me, Verena. How long has it been?” A soft, nearly inaudible gasp escaped from her lips when he sucked on the tender spot on her neck. “Answer me, lamb, or I’ll have to punish you.”

Her hips bucked forward, as if hearing the word punishment turned her on even more. Any touch from him welcomed and desperately wanted. But as commanded, she gave him an answer. “Never.”

Asmo paused his assault at that one word. “That’s impossible. You couldn’t have survived this long without it.” She’d be withered, barely the shell of a person without vitality.

“I... take the supplements.”

The ones made for children, until they are old enough.

Not meant to be taken long term.

Many things crossed his mind, questions stacking on top of questions. All would have to wait. Asmo noted how out of it she was, and how she wanted him. “That won’t do at all. I’ll simply have to teach you.” Tracing his thumb over her bottom lip. “There’s no need to be nervous, little lamb. You are in the most capable hands in all three realms.”

Verena knew how incredibly lucky she was to have his attention, his touch. “Lord Asmodeus, I-um-”

“No, no. All I want coming from these lips are those sweet, delicious sounds of pleasure.” Golden eyes were filled with delight. This was new, a succubus a completely blank canvas begging to be painted in his colors. Her mind lingered in a muddled state of uncertainty. “I’ve not used an ounce of my charm and yet you’re grinding your hips against mine, clinging to me tightly. You don’t want me to let you go.”

Her cheeks flushed red. It was like she had turned on autopilot, unable to stop her own body from wanting to drown in him. “ _Please..._ “

The word drenched in absolute urgency for more.

“Please what?” Asmo couldn’t let her off without a little punishment. At another time would he properly give one, but he wanted her first experience to be full of pleasure and nothing else. That would not stop him from teasing her. 

A soft whimper left her lips, violet irises searching his for the answer. “I...” Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. “I want...” Her head dropped, unable to look at him any longer. It was like staring at the sun, brilliantly bright and warm but dangerous for more than few seconds. Verena’s heart would surely burst. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, but she forced the sentence out, “I want you.”

Her voice bashful and shaky but full of resolve. She did want it, a brand-new experience. Never before had anyone brought out this part of her. She shied away from intimacy, yet with him, Verena craved him like a drug. Her body hot, begging to feel his bare skin against hers.

The tips of her ears were tinted red. Asmo couldn’t resist. He caught the soft, sensitive tip between his teeth, biting hard enough cause a small amount of pain, and then immediately soothing it by lapping his tongue against the wound.

“Ah--” Her gasp of mingled pain and pleasure like the finest music.

How he wished to toy with her in this moment, to discover all the places most sensitive. In time, he told himself. First, she required a more tender experience to regain her strength. “You’ve far too much clothing on. Let’s remedy that. You’ll help me, won’t you?” His fingers already tugging at the zipper of her skirt to expose the crimson lace panties.

Verena responded with a breathless yes, pulling the crop top over her head and letting it fall to the floor behind her.

Asmo hooked his arm around her waist and twisted them to lay her on the couch. Her hips lifted as he pulled off the skirt and panties together, leaving her bare. His head tilted to the side, a small dilemma running through his mind. “This couch is much too small.” Asmo could make the couch work, but the bed would allow him more range. As he lifted her up, she lazily wrapped her legs and arms around him in response.

Asmo would take good care of his favorite little lamb, and after, return her to where she belonged. The human world would be cruel to her, use her and throw her away. He couldn’t bear to allow that to happen. It would be best for him to look after her, physically and mentally.


End file.
